


Sit Still, Look... Pretty?

by K1mHeechu1



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Body Image, Body Worship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romance, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: He knew he was handsome. He knew it. The lady that had chased him around to cast him into the company because she had seen the potential for a main visual.Still, he couldn’t help question whether or not Baekhhyun would feel disgusted by him if he saw him with his shirt off any time soon.Or: Sehun is insecure. Baekhyun makes it better.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Sit Still, Look... Pretty?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my story based on Ticket #233. I hope the prompter will like it!

Sehun had never considered himself to be particularly narcissistic. Yes, he did pay a lot of attention to maintaining his figure and training hard, but it was only because he was a dancer. He needed his body to be balanced and lithe in order to be able to shape the melodies and feelings expressed in every song into well-thought, fluid moves, so he dedicated a lot of the time he didn’t spend working, training or lazing around with his boyfriend, in the gym training to achieve the perfect muscled but not bulky body his profession called for.

The general public would probably scorn at the thought of an idol not being a narcissistic little shit, but Sehun really did see his body as a work tool. He needed to keep it healthy, attractive and in shape in order to perform at his best.

That’s why being basically rendered immobile, only being able to hop around the house in crutches, from the bedroom to the bathroom and from there to the living room (the only three places he had been able to visit in the past month) was proving to be so difficult.

He wasn’t against resting, he loved having free days to spend lounging around the house and cuddling Baekhyun, but a month of doing nothing but watching YouTube videos and bingeing every single show on Netflix was slowly starting to make him lose his sanity.

He could basically feel his hard-earned toned body, the one he had worked on since he was a child and his mother had taken him to his first dance lesson, starting to go soft in places it should’ve been hard muscle. His arms were losing definition, muscles not as easily visible as they had been before that fucking asshole decided drunk-driving and running red lights were great ideas and T-boned Sehun’s car as the dancer made his way back to his apartment. He winced at the mere thought of just how bad the muscle loss would be on his leg once the full-leg cast was removed. 

But the thing he was most concerned about was his abs- or lack thereof. 

Sehun had always been widely known for his insane shoulders-to-waist ratio and the way his toned chest and stomach managed to shine through every single piece of clothing he was ever made to wear. 

Yet now, every single time he looked in the mirror, all he could see was soft skin and supple flesh, all muscle definition gone as if it had never existed in the first place. And if he was to be completely honest, it made him feel incredibly insecure.

He knew he was handsome. He knew it. The lady that had chased him around to cast him into the company because she had seen the potential for a main visual on his face. He had only been twelve back then, so he knew he was good looking.

Still, he couldn’t help question whether or not Baekhhyun would feel disgusted by him if he saw him with his shirt off any time soon. 

Never before had he been more thankful for their combined aceness. He couldn’t imagine trying to survive this level of lack of self-confidence as an allo. So, another win for the aces. No desire for sex meant he could use being cold as an excuse to stop Baekhyun from trying to pry his shirt off for skin to skin cuddle time. His plan had worked so far, so worrying about Baekhyun’s possible reaction was a problem for future-Sehun.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Contrary to what most people believe, Baekhyun wasn’t as airheaded and oblivious as he looked. Oh no, Baekhyun was sharp and observant, always being able to use his ditzy public persona to read the mood and pry information from people without them even knowing they were offering him any.

Chanyeol called it his spidey sense and asked if he could also shoot webs and lift trucks. Baekhyun always scoffed at their producer, simply stating that people tended to reveal more about themselves than they meant to, you just had to understand how to read it.

And the way Sehun tried to appear nonchalant while obviously wearing his biggest, baggiest hoodie and basically folding himself in half in bed while making sure his cast-covered leg remained elevated so it wouldn’t bother him, was extremely telling.

For some reason, Sehun felt insecure. 

Oh. OH. Now Baekhyun understood. He knew exactly what needed to be done in cases like this.

“Hunnie, can I scoot closer?” 

Sehun nodded sleepily, and Baekhyun inched towards him before resting his head on Sehun’s shoulder, gently nosing at his cosy hoodie.

“You’re beautiful, Sehun.” Baekhyun knew he had hit the nail right on the head as he felt Sehun tense under his cheek, so he decided to throw caution out of the window and sneak a hand under the soft fabric, running his fingers over the soft, warm skin of Sehun’s stomach. “You’re just as beautiful as you were when I first met you, all but thirteen years old and looking like a kicked puppy in your first vocal lesson.” Baekhyun lowered his body while gently lifting the fabric that covered Sehun’s skin away, coming face to face with his stomach. “You’re just as beautiful as the first time we kissed and then cuddled together because we were so happy we were debuting together.” Baekhyun gently pressed a soft, tender kiss right over Sehun’s belly button, nosing the faint lines of Sehun’s abs as he felt the skin under him tremble in response. “You’re the most beautiful person I know.”

He scooted upwards until he was staring into his boyfriend’s eyes, a soft smile on his face.

“I love you,” Sehun muttered, tears running down his face as his insecurity started to bleed out of him.

“I love you too. I love you now when you’re young and handsome, and I’ll still love you when you’re old and wrinkly and sitting on the rocking chair next to mine, Hunnie.”


End file.
